headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead Compendium 1
| next = Volume Two }} The Walking Dead Compendium is a trade paperback collection that reprints the first forty-eight issues of The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman. Published by Image Comics, it was released to retailers on May 6th, 2009. Cover price for the collection is $59.99 US. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Kentucky police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. Issues * The Walking Dead #1 * The Walking Dead #2 * The Walking Dead #3 * The Walking Dead #4 * The Walking Dead #5 * The Walking Dead #6 * The Walking Dead #7 * The Walking Dead #8 * The Walking Dead #9 * The Walking Dead #10 * The Walking Dead #11 * The Walking Dead #12 * The Walking Dead #13 * The Walking Dead #14 * The Walking Dead #15 * The Walking Dead #16 * The Walking Dead #17 * The Walking Dead #18 * The Walking Dead #19 * The Walking Dead #20 * The Walking Dead #21 * The Walking Dead #22 * The Walking Dead #23 * The Walking Dead #24 * The Walking Dead #25 * The Walking Dead #26 * The Walking Dead #27 * The Walking Dead #28 * ''The Walking Dead #29 * ''The Walking Dead #30 * ''The Walking Dead #31 * ''The Walking Dead #32 * ''The Walking Dead #33 * ''The Walking Dead #34 * ''The Walking Dead #35 * ''The Walking Dead #36 * ''The Walking Dead #37 * ''The Walking Dead #38 * ''The Walking Dead #39 * ''The Walking Dead #40 * ''The Walking Dead #41 * ''The Walking Dead #42 * ''The Walking Dead #43 * ''The Walking Dead #44 * ''The Walking Dead #45 * ''The Walking Dead #46 * ''The Walking Dead #47 * ''The Walking Dead #48 Appearances * Rick Grimes * Alice Warren * Allen * Amy * Andrea * Arnold Greene * Axel * Ben * Billy * Billy Greene * Bob * Bruce * Carl Grimes * Carol * Chris * Dale Horvath * Doctor Stevens * Donna * Duane Jones * Glenn * Harold * Hershel Greene * Jim * Judith Grimes * Julie * Lacey Greene * Lori Grimes * Maggie Greene * Matthew * Michonne * Morgan Jones * Otis * Patricia * Rachel Greene * Sam * Shane * Shawn Greene * Sophia * Susie Greene * Thomas Richards * Tyreese * Wes * Brian Blake * Caesar Martinez * Dexter * Gabriel Harris * Gloria Pyne * Lilly Caul * Thomas Richards * Humans * Zombies * Kentucky :* Cynthiana :* Harrison Memorial Hospital * Georgia :* Atlanta * Axe * Colt Python * Katana * Machete * Shotgun * Shovel * Dale Horvath's RV * Police cruiser Notes & Trivia * Total page count is 1,088 pages. * ISBN-10: 1607060760 * ISBN-13: 978-1607060765 * Collection went to second printing. Recommended Reading See also Category:Walking Dead Collections Category:Trade paperbacks